Seven Weeks To Love: The Shooting Star Miracle
by vampgirl8
Summary: When seven girls make a wish on a shooting star, they never expected they'd come true-much less in the form of their dream guys, who appear to be from their fave animes/mangas! Week One: Samantha Haou Airen Hakuronxoc
1. The Night the Star Passed By

**vampgirl8: Hello! I just changed and shortened the prologue (Hopefully now more people will read it...) and I'm now uploading the first two chappies of Morgan's Week! Look for it!**

Seven Weeks To Love:The Shooting Star Miracle

* * *

Prologue: The Night the Star Passed By; The Seven Make Their Wish

* * *

On the night of Thursday, November 15, 2007, seven eighth grade girls stayed in a hotel in Washington D.C. on a school trip. On that night something magical happened. A shooting star lit up the sky, and it was these seven girls who would wish upon it, oddly enough, all of them making almost the exact same wish.

One by one, all seven wished for the thing all teenage girls seem to dream about--to fall in love.

These seven girls had no way of knowing that in seven weeks and a day, one at a time, their lives would begin to change drastically because of the wishes they made on that one star. For there were higher forces at work that night, and they wished to see the pure intentions of these girls' dreams come true. So in the game of love, these girls were about to get more than they could have ever possibly expected to receive in this lifetime.

After all, all's fair in love and war, right?


	2. Samantha: Day One

**Okay, you should like this, it's where it gets interesting! Tell me what you think! Read and Review!**

Week One: Samantha Ward

Day One-Friday, December 28, 2007

I, Samantha Ward, sighed, my breath foggy in the cool night air. It was only six-thirty, but it was dark as midnight. A frozen wind blew into my face, biting at my ears, which were almost always uncovered, considering I hardly ever wore my coppery golden hair out of it's usual tight ponytail. Hands in my pockets, I wished I'd worn ear muffs today.

I rounded the corner, walking up to the front of the Village Carry-Out, a popular spot in town for kids to go after school. But, it being the last day of Winter Break, (My school didn't allow the students to have New Year's off, like they usually did, because of all the snow days we'd had earlier that month.) and the time and cold, I wasn't surprised to see that there wasn't really anyone there but a few guys leaning against the newspaper bins, smoking cigarettes.

The yellow fluorescent light cast eerie shadows as I passed buy the two boys, and entered the small convenience store. Normally, right now I'd be home on the computer reading manga, or a book. But, alas, I was not. So, why exactly was I, Samantha Ward, the girl who hated to be out in the cold, letting my ears freeze off, and walking the few blocks from my home to the Carry-Out in the cold wind at a pitch black six-thirty in the evening? Simple, my dear Watson, my twenty two year-old sister Rachel had threatened to drive around town with one of my bras hanging out the window of her car if I didn't go right now to get her a Monster energy drink. And not just any old Monster either, no, she wanted the_ Loca Moca_ Monster energy drink. The maturity level of this particular sibling was oh so easy to assess.

I walked down the aisle to the freezer that held energy drinks, and quickly slid open the door, grabbing the tall twenty fluid ounce can. I grabbed a Starbucks Mocha Frappuccino for myself while I was at it before stepping up to the counter and paying for my items with a ten dollar bill. The money I'd used for the Starbucks was supposed to be change for my sister, but, hey, I thought I deserved a reward.

_Besides,_ I thought_, I could probably give her a one and she'd think it was a five._

I opened the glass bottle of the frappuccino on my way out of the store, sipping it as I passed the smoking boys. The plastic bag with my brother's drink dangled from my arm as I walked, and I smiled to myself. This trip hadn't been so bad after all; I'd gotten a free drink, and with any luck, my sister's drink would be shaken up enough by the time I got home that it would fizz all over her when he opened it.

A quarter dropped from my gray hoodie's pocket, making a slight _ting!_ sound as it hit the ground. I stopped and bent over to pick it up, stuffing it back in my pocket.

That's when I heard the footsteps.

I cast a sly glance over my shoulder, and could make out the silhouettes of two people, little red lights glowing in the darkness near their hands. I straightened up quickly, quickening my pace down the street, twisting the cap on my Starbucks. I heard the footsteps behind me hasten. I turned down an alleyway that wasn't apart of my usual route home, and bolted as fast as I could. The people behind me began to run as well, and no matter how fast I ran, they kept getting closer.

Finally, one of them caught hold of my shoulder. Spinning me around, I recognized one of the two boys from outside the Carry-Out.

"Why you runnin'?" he asked, breath smelling of cigarette smoke. "We just wanted to ask you somethin'."

"Let go of me!" was my reply, as I began to pull away from him. The second boy grabbed my shoulders from behind.

"That's not very polite," he said, lips brushing my ear. "We were wondering if you'd like to play with us."

My blood turned to ice. "No, I don't." I began to struggle harder against the firm hands gripping me. "Now LET ME GO!" With one final yank I pulled away from him, but the sudden release made me stumble and fall to the ground, frappuccino slipping from my hands and rolling a few feet away.

The first boy knelt in front of me. "That's mean," he said. "Well, we should at least get somethin' for our troubles." He reached for the bag on my arm, while at the same time, the other boy began to reach into my hoodie's pocket for the money.

"No!" I shouted.

He came out of nowhere. One second the two guys were leaning over me, the next, they were being thrown against the back wall of a building along the alleyway by a new guy.

I watched, dumbstruck, as the new guy picked them up by their shirt collars and slammed them against the wall. The little light that shone in the alley from windows of neighboring buildings provided just enough illumination for her to barely make out the new person.

He was tall, quite tall, with jet black hair that shone despite the little light. It was parted down the middle, with bangs that, when he turned his head, swished in front of his golden brown eyes for a second before falling back into place on either side of his face. The hands he held the guys' collars with were large, with long fingers and perfectly done nails. The muscles in his arms bulged slightly through the material of the silky black shirt he wore over his broad shoulders, which was open to the fourth button, and revealed a large section of smooth, muscular chest. His long legs beheld black dress pants, and on his feet were black leather dress shoes.

His skin was lightly tanned, complexion perfect, and while he had no tattoos, I could have sworn that for a split second, I saw a black Chinese dragon on the left side of his face. I passed it off for a trick of the light.

"Don't you know that when a girl says 'no' it means no?" he said, voice deep, smooth, and powerful. Expression fierce, he slammed the two boys against the wall one more time, before dropping them to the ground. "Don't let me catch you doing this stuff again, or next time, it won't be a few bruises on your backs, it'll be black eyes and busted lips." My eyes tricked me once more, making me think that I saw that black dragon flash on his face again as he said this.

The boys scrambled to their feet, running for all they were worth out of that alley. The man turned around and looked down at me. He crouched down, cocking his head to one side as he scrutinized me from head to toe.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" he said in that beautiful and, I'll admit it, sexy voice of his.

I don't know if it was the shock of nearly being mugged or worse, that I had what was probably the hottest guy I'd ever seen in my life crouching next to me, looking at every inch of my body, (Yeah, he was probably just checking for wounds, but still...it made me very aware of all the feminine aspects I had that were lacking.) the fact that from the time he'd turned around to the time he'd spoken, I'd been unconsciously staring fixatedly at his lips, or a mixture of the three, but something had made me snap in that moment.

I reached out, grabbing the frappuccino bottle and smashing it against the side of his head as hard as I could, so hard that it slipped from my grip on impact and crashed to the sidewalk, amazingly still not shattered.

"Yes, I'm alright! No, I'm not hurt! And for God's sake, stop raping me with your eyes!" I yelled, climbing to my feet.

"What the hell?!" he screamed, holding the side of his head. "I just saved you! Raping you with my...you've got to be kidding me!"

"Well, I'm not, so leave me alone!" I turned on my heal and ran down the alley.

"Hey, wait!" he shouted after me, but I continued to run, and didn't turn back.

When I reached the front of my house, I slowed to a halt and bent double, hands on my knees as I gasped for breath. My pulse slowed, and when I had fully recovered myself, I walked up the steps to the front of my house. Opening the door, a blast of warm air blew into my face. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me, and headed towards the kitchen.

My two older sisters, Rachel (age twenty-two) and Marlina (age nineteen) sat at the kitchen table, playing a game of cards.

"Hey, did you get my drink?" Rachel asked, as I scooped the money out of my pockets onto the counter.

Rachel, who was currently on Christmas Break for college, was staying with us for another week, at which point she would be heading back to her dorm. Lucky, she got to have a full break.

"Here's your stupid drink," I said aggravatedly, shoving the bag to her chest.

She raised her eyebrows. "Somebody's in a bad mood."

"Don't remind me," I snarled.

She made a low whistle. "Okay."

I rolled my eyes as I opened the fridge, looking for a snack. There wasn't much- some milk, cheese, assorted dairy meats, the usual. I settled on a Jell-O pudding, and, after grabbing a spoon from the strainer, and a Pepsi from the twelve pack sitting on the counter, left the kitchen.

_Shame I didn't remember to pick up that frappuccino, _I thought. _It was my favorite flavor._

I headed up the stairs to my room, closing the door behind me. My room was pretty basic-blue walls, some posters of bands I liked, a single bed with blue comforter, dresser on one wall, and a computer in the corner of the room. My closet door was on the far left, and a single window stood at the back of the room, right at the head of the bed, next to the computer.

I changed my clothes first, putting on some pajamas with blue monkeys on them. Then I switched on the computer, it's low humming filling the otherwise quiet room. I sat down in the squeaky rolling chair, waiting for my computer to make up it's mind on whether or not it was going to choose to be slow today. I opened the pudding and dipped my spoon in. I let the chocolate mint flavor of it settle on my tongue.

_God, I hate it when I snap like that,_ I thought, swirling another spoonful of pudding around in my mouth. _I mean, it's not like I had a reason to smack him upside the head with a frappuccino bottle...so why the sudden outburst?_

I thought back on the event that had taken place mere minutes ago. A picture of the man filled my vision, almost as though he were standing in front of me. He had reminded me of someone, but who? Where had I seen him before? I brought an image of what he'd looked like to mind. His sleek, shining black hair, his piercing, golden brown eyes, his long fingers and big hands, his fierce expression, his muscular arms, his long legs, his broad, broad shoulders, his smooth, hard chest...

My spoon fell from my mouth to fall in my lap as my jaw dropped.

_Oh..my..God..,_ I thought. _I am now officially a pervert. And about a guy I just met too! _I picked the spoon up, placing it back in the pudding cup on the computer desk. _Oh well. It's not like we'll ever see each other again anyway..._

When the computer finally loaded up, I did what I usually did, read some manga, watched an episode or two of Kaikan Phrase, and checked my email. By the time I shut my computer off for the night, it was only eight-thirty, so I decided to re-read an old favorite book of mine. After rummaging around, I eventually found the book _Warprize _on the bottom shelf of my closet, since I'd never returned it to my sister, the rightful owner.

I settled on my bed, and flipped open to the first page, reading the familiar words, as three hours later pictures of a land under siege appeared in my mind so vividly, it was almost as though I was actually there...

My eyes closed, and the book slipped from my fingers as I fell into a dreamless sleep, save for the picture of a black Chinese dragon tattoo painted on the backs of my eyelids.

**If you've read the manga, you know the significance of the tattoo, but you don't really have to know. It's not completely relevant to the story. However, if you like this story, tell me! Read an Review please! Samantha's story is already completed, and I'm beginning work on the next girl's, so the HAPPIER I am, the more I'll update...reviews make me happy...-cough- hint -cough- **

**Thanks!**


	3. Samantha: Day Two

**Hi guys! I posted this, but won't be anymore until I get some review, dang it! No one's reviewing! So, there's a teaser at the end of the chapter, to torment you into reviewing! Hahaha!!**

Day two-Saturday, December 29, 2007

When I awoke the next morning, it was to sunlight shining through the window on my face, the gentle heat lulling me awake. I blinked a few times, trying to gather my wits as the euphoria of sleep faded. I looked around to discover my book on the floor, and bent over to pick it up. I flipped through the pages lazily, not really reading the words. Instead, I was thinking about the short dream I'd had just before I'd woken.

I'd been back in that alleyway from last night, the mysterious -and sexy- man standing in front of me. As I look up at him, he suddenly smiles, a slow sensuous smile that sends chills down my spine as my hands ached to reach out and touch him. He raised his hand, letting it dangle in the air between us, fingers open and inviting. I reach out, and twine my fingers with his, his eyes half closing as he smiles so wide his teeth show. He then opens his mouth and says one word-

"Samantha."

That's when I woke up.

_What terrible timing, _I thought. I froze. What terrible timing? _What terrible timing?!_ What the hell was wrong with me?!

I sighed, tossing my legs over the side of the bed to the floor. There was obviously _something_ wrong with me, so I'd just have to distract myself. I stood, feet smooshing into the off-white carpeting as I walked out of my room. I stepped on a piece of paper just outside my door, and when I looked down at it, I saw my name scrawled on in permanent marker. I picked it up, unfolding it to read what was inside.

_Samantha, _the note read,_ we've gone out to the store with your older sisters. Your younger brother is at a friend's house. Sorry for not waking you up, but you just looked so peaceful and cute, so I just couldn't bear to wake you up! The time is nine-thirty, and we expect to be home by three, since we're going to stop for lunch and drop by Grandma's house before coming home. Love, Mom. _

Well, this sucked. I went downstairs, tossing the note in the garbage before scouring the fridge for milk. Looking over at the microwave clock, it appeared to only be ten, which meant I had five hours until they got home. I sighed. What was I going to do with all this free time?

I poured myself a glass of milk, then sat down at the kitchen table. Our kitchen is pretty average, wooden counters, cabinets, a spice rack above the sink, basic white fridge, and round wooden dining table with four chairs; too few, considering that there are six in my family, but since two of them are usually gone at college, it's usually just the right size.

I sighed again-I'd been doing that a lot lately-and let my head hang back so I looked at the ceiling. I didn't really feel like reading manga, and Kaikan Phrase didn't sound too appealing this early in the morning. Maybe I'd go to the Carry-Out?

My memory of the previous night and my dream flashed through my head, and I quickly rejected that idea. I mean, the last thing I wanted right now was to accidentally run into that guy again, right? Right?

I lay my head on the table, face down, milk glass pressing against my cheek; which for some odd reason had become inexplicably hot at the memory of last night's dream. I must be paranoid.

I lifted my head, resting it on the palm of my right hand, elbow on the table. So, what was I going to do today? If I didn't really feel like reading manga, and I didn't have a good book to read, what was I gonna do with my day?

_Perhaps I should go for a walk,_ I thought. _It would help me take my mind off things. _

I liked the thought of that. With that idea in mind, I chugged down my milk, heading back upstairs to change. I chose something simple, a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and the usual hoodie. I put my hair up into it's usual ponytail, high and tight. After slipping on my tennies, and slipping my cell into it's pocket, I ran down the stairs, grabbing the extra set of house keys off the kitchen table before leaving, locking the door behind me.

It was cloudy, not surprising, and the cold bit at my nose. I covered it with my hands, blowing warm air into the hollow they made to help heat it up. I walked down the street, not really paying much attention to where I was going, wondering what my school friends were up to. If I were in school right now, I knew, I'd probably be having a long conversation with Ariel about who fit who best in which mangas. That was something we always did, so it was really quite routine for us. We had the best conversations, fighting over whether or not this guy or this guy was hotter, whether this guy or this guy was better suited to the heroine, etcetera.

I stopped walking when I suddenly collided with a fence. Looking up, I saw that I had walked to the school, and was now standing in front of the fence that separated the parking lot, and the path down to the track. I shrugged, I was here, so why not walk a lap or two down the track? It was public property, I wouldn't get in trouble. Opening the fence, I walked down the blacktop pathway marked with red panther paws that led to the track and other various sport areas. The path was at the top of a steep hill, covered in sparse grass.

I reached the big, three foot by three foot concrete steps that led down to the track, and started down them. I started to run, wanting to get to the track quicker, and tripped over myself, as I fell face first towards the ground. My stomach lurched at the sudden freefall, and my heart raced. My arms came up instinctively to cover my face, as I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for my arms and head to collide with the concrete and feel pain from a broken bone or worse. I felt something collide with me, but it wasn't concrete. Instead I felt myself being knocked to the left, and rolled to the bottom of the hill.

"Are you alright?"

The voice broke through my fear, and, slowly, I lifted my head to look into golden brown eyes bright with concern. I slowly came to realize that I was lying on this guy's chest, and that he'd stopped me from falling. I also realized that the hands that bit into my slightly smooshy-_no, I'm not a stick_-side had long fingers, connected to big hands, and that that particular spot felt as though it were on fire. Unfortunately, I also realized it wasn't just some guy who'd saved me, it was him.

Yeah, dragon tattoo guy.

"Well, shit," I muttered.

"Are you alright?" he repeated.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I saw the concern in his eyes fade, and some of the tension leave his body.

"That's good," he said, voice relieved.

It was then that I noticed I was lying on this guy's chest, my face barely inches from his, and that his long, beautiful fingers were still digging into my waist. Needless to say, I panicked.

Pushing off his chest, I jumped to my feet, wincing slightly as pain shot up my leg from my right ankle, but still managing to put malice into my tone when I spoke. "How long were you planning on holding me you pervert?!"

I watched, amused, as a stunned expression crossed his face. "Huh?!"

"You heard me!"

He stood to his full height then, and I realized just how much taller than me he was. I mean, I'm 5'8 or so, but this guy, my God, he was _huge! _At least 6'2, and that was just an estimate!

He towered over me, as he snarled, "I save you _twice_ and this is what I get? First I'm an eye raper and now I'm a pervert? Make up your God damn mind! I could have let you fall you know!"

I wasn't afraid of his vague threat, however, because at that moment, my poor, besotted mind, was too busy doing inner screams at how handsome his angry face made him. I mean, yeah, he'd looked good back in that alley, all concerned and sweet, but when he was angry, _oh boy!_ His face was sterner, his jaw clenched, and he looked so damn sexy...But there was no way in Hell I was gonna let him know that's what I was thinking. How embarrassing would that be?

So, I took the offense. "You should have!" I snarled back. "Then I wouldn't have to wash this hoodie to get the perve germs out of it!"

"Perve germs...," he shook his head ruefully. "You are the strangest girl I've ever met."

I smiled, slightly thrilled that I'd managed to stand out to him, quickly reprimanding myself for having such foolish thoughts. I didn't stand a chance with him anyway, he had to be at least eighteen. At least, I think. He wouldn't want a not-model-thin fourteen year old eighth grader for a girlfriend. Besides, I tried to keep the age difference to three years.

"Well, this strange girl thinks you're the world's biggest pervert." I turned on my heel. "I'll be going now." I made to move forward, but stumbled with a quick, "Ouch!" as pain shot through my leg once again from my ankle.

"What's wrong?" He was by my side in an instant.

"Nothing!" I snapped, trying to limp forward.

He obviously didn't believe me, as he stopped my feeble progress and crouched in front of me to look at my foot. Taking off my sock and shoe, he held my right ankle in his hands, and after flailing for a moment from not having both feet planted on the ground, placed my hands on his oh-so-broad shoulders. I'd never thought about my foot much, and had never bothered painting the nails or worried about it's size. Yet suddenly, I found myself very conscious at it's lack of cute nail polish, it's non-petitness, and the roughness of the soles.

"It looks swollen," he said, voice losing it's angry edge as it made room for concern.

"Yeah," I said. I noticed that my voice sounded kind of breathy, and hoped to God he didn't notice.

"I'll help you walk home."

I opened my mouth, about to refuse, but my protests died in my throat as he gently lifted my foot.

_Is this what Cinderella felt like, _I thought,_ when her Prince put the glass slipper back on her foot?_

He gently slipped my sock onto my foot, followed by the shoe. His hands were so soft, I couldn't help but notice, and, despite the size, quite nimble, managing to tie the laces even as he put it on me. He stood, putting his left arm across my shoulders, helping me walk forward.

I stepped on his feet several times after the first few steps. I didn't mean to, I really didn't, but I couldn't help it. I mean, with his arm all draped across my shoulders, grip tight on my left arm, and with him standing so close, there really was no helping it. Any girl would get flustered with a guy like him standing so close.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "It's the foot. It's making me a bit clumsyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

I shrieked the last word as he suddenly swung me around so that he held me in his arms. I suddenly found one arm wrapped beneath my arms, his hand resting just beneath my boob, and his other arm beneath my knees. He cradled me against him as I squirmed.

"There's no helping it," he said. "With you walking like that, we'll never get anywhere. Just tell me where to go."

I merely nodded, finding my throat had gone suddenly dry with his now overwhelming nearness. I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat rhythmically as he walked, long legs taking huge strides up the stairs. I closed my eyes, breathing in his warm aroma. He smelled good. He had a kind of musky, night-time jasmine scent, sweet, but tart...

_Oh God_, I thought, _not only am I a perve, I'm a _scent_ perve._ I groaned.

"What's wrong, your ankle hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "my ankle. Sure."

I gave him directions to my house, hiding my face against his chest, hoping the entire time that he didn't notice my flaming cheeks.

He eventually stopped, setting me on the steps of my front porch. "We're here."

I nodded. "I kind of noticed that."

He laughed, and I smiled. I liked his laugh. It was smooth and melodic...

_For God's sake, stop it!_ I chastised myself. _If you keep it up, you'll end up falling for the guy!_

"So, you live here?" he asked, once he was through laughing.

"Yeah," I said nodding. A smile played with the corner of his lips. I raised my eyebrows at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all."

I let my disbelief show on my face, and he smiled. Rolling my eyes, I put my hands in my hoodie pockets.

"Oh, shit," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My cell phone," I answered. I could feel the house keys, but the cell that had been in the other pocket was long gone. I sighed. "I'm gonna be dead for losing it."

He cocked his head. "Where do you think you lost it at?"

I shrugged. "Probably the hill, when we fell." He turned on his heel and started running back down the street. "Where are you going?" I called after him. He didn't answer, just kept running.

I sighed, turning around and heading to the front door to unlock it. "Guys," I said, "I will never understand them."

Once inside, I made my way upstairs to my room, where I turned on the computer. After throwing my hoodie on the bed, and setting my shoes next to it, I accessed the internet, suddenly deciding I was in the mood for some manga. I started to read _Haou Airen_, one of my favorites, but froze when I turned the page.

Staring back at me, was dragon tattoo boy.

_That's who he reminded me of! _I thought._ He looks exactly like Hakuron from _Haou Airen_!_

I leaned back in my seat, staring at the screen. After a moment or so, I suddenly realized something.

"Wait a second," I said, "wasn't I supposed to have been on a walk back there?"

**Hello, my darlings! Since I don't seem to be getting any reviews for this, I won't post the next chapter until I receive a satisfactory amount. And just to rub it in, here's a sneak peek at the next chapter-**

_Glancing at the clock, I dropped tossed the brush on the bed and bolted for the door. I had three minutes. I was running behind, dammit! I tossed a quick explanation at my Mom as I ran out the front door, sprinting down the front steps and down the sidewalk, cold biting at my ears for the third time in three days._

I am_ so_ not running this fast just to see him,_ I thought._ I just want my cell back. Yeah, that's it. I don't like him. I definitely don't like him. I definitely, from the bottom of my heart, do not like-oh, who am I kidding! _My thoughts suddenly changed as I turned the corner to the Carry-Out, finding him already there, leaning casually against the wall, arms across his chest and ankles crossed in front of him. He straightened as I approached, a smile flirting with his lips._ I do like him. I'm head over heels for him!


	4. Samantha: Day Three

**So here's day three! Yay! Read and review to tell me what you think!! Hope you like it!**

Day three-Sunday, December 30, 2007-New Year's Eve

I stared at nothing, barely listening as the pastor spoke. I go to church every Sunday, and on most occasions I would be listening avidly like the good little church-goer I was; but today I found that just trying to keep my attention fixed on the pastor was impossible, let alone listening. At the moment, my mind was too full of that Hakuron look alike. I'd spent the night trying to identify the emotions that seemed to course through me every time I saw him, but was unsuccessful. Which was why I couldn't pay attention-my mind was still trying to solve the puzzle.

Half an hour later, when church ended and my family and I exited the building, I was still attempting to figure out at least some of it, when my little brother grabbed my blouse.

"What's wrong with you?" he said, eyebrows raised. "You've been spacing out all day."

"Nothing," I said, patting his head affectionately, "I'm just thinking about something."

Marlina snickered. "Right," she said, "It's _nothing_."

I looked at her. "What?"

Marlina tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ears, giving me an oh-so-innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes. "Then what was with that sarcastic voice just a minute ago?"

"It's just that," she said, shrugging her petite shoulders, "I've seen that look before, is all."

My brow furrowed. "What look?"

We had reached the car now, and Rachel, my parents, and little brother climbed in, while Marlina and I hopped in the back seat of the van. "The look you had on all of church. I've seen it before."

"_What look?!_" I repeated, exasperated.

She looked at me like she was talking to a little kid. "The look of a girl with a major crush. You've been showing signs for the past few days, but today it's been practically plastered to your face since yesterday evening."

I just stared at her. "You've got to be kidding."

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't mean it. You are head over heels for some guy, and now you can't stop thinking about him, or things associated with him; am I right?"

I turned my head to look out the window. I hated to admit it, but she was right. I hadn't been able to get the Hakuron look alike out of my head. But, that didn't mean I liked him. I didn't even know his _name_, for God's sake, and I'd only known him for, what, three days now? No way, I couldn't like him.

"That's what I thought," Marlina murmured.

I ignored her. I didn't like him. I didn't. I kept assuring myself that I didn't, truly didn't, like him all the way home. When we started heading up the front steps, my Dad stopped to check the mailbox, skipping over bills and junk mail. I was about to enter the house, when my Dad called me back, a folded piece of paper in hand.

"This is for you," he said, handing me the paper.

My name was written in bold lettering across the front, and nothing else. Curious, I waited until I was in my room, shoes off, and formal church wear was replaced with casual clothing before reading the note.

_Dear Samantha,_ it read,_ I am pleased to inform you that I found your cell phone. I'd like to give it back to you, so could you please meet me at the Carry-Out at one? I'll be waiting._

I stared at it. I mean, I was stunned. It didn't have a signature, or anything, so there was no way anyone else who read it would know who it was from, but I did. The _I found your cell phone_ part was an easy give away. Hadn't the guy from yesterday run off once I'd told him where I thought I'd dropped it? That's what he must have been doing, looking for my cell. And now he wanted to give it back to me. For a reason I didn't want to look at too closely, my heart did a flip at the thought. I glanced at the clock, and actually reeled back at the time. I had ten minutes to meet him there. It was probably a five minute walk, so I could make it on time if I hurried.

I ran to the bed, tossing the note on the floor in my haste, picking my shoes up off the floor and slipping them on my feet as quickly as I could. I ran to my closet, pulling my hoodie out and putting it on. I was about to slam the closet shut and make my way out, when a quick glance in the mirror on the inside of the door made me stop. I grabbed my brush off the top of the dresser, along with some lip-gloss and liner. After running the brush through my hair, putting it in a ponytail with one of the holders on the brush handle, and slathering the clear gloss onto my lips, coupled with brown eyeliner, I thought I looked presentable.

That's when I froze. Presentable? And just who was I trying to look_ presentable_ for?! Certainly not the Hakuron look alike. No way.

Glancing at the clock, I dropped the brush on the bed and bolted for the door. I had three minutes. I was running behind, dammit! I tossed a quick explanation at my Mom as I ran out the front door, sprinting down the front steps and down the sidewalk, cold biting at my ears for the third time in three days.

_I am _so _not running this fast just to see him, _I thought._ I just want my cell back. Yeah, that's it. I don't like him. I definitely don't like him. I definitely, from the bottom of my heart, do not like-oh, who am I kidding!_ My thoughts suddenly changed as I turned the corner to the Carry-Out, finding him already there, leaning casually against the wall, arms across his chest and ankles crossed in front of him. He straightened as I approached, a smile flirting with his lips. _I do like him. I'm head over heels for him!_

I smiled back at him. "Hi," I said, voice breathy after running.

He glanced down at his watch. "Right on time." He then took in my panting self, and his smile turned mocking. "So excited to see me that you ran here?" he teased.

I sneered at him. "Yeah, right. I just didn't want you accusing me of being slow if I was late."

"Hmm," he said, reaching out to pull a strand of hair that had come loose from my quick ponytail free from where it stuck to my lip gloss, touching my cheek with his fingers in the process. "That's too bad."

"Huh?" My mind was in shambles a bit, the place where his fingers had brushed my cheek lightly burning hot. "What?"

"Nothing," he said hastily. "Let's go inside, I'll get you something."

_Wait! _my mind screamed. _What does, 'that's too bad' mean?! Is it good for me? Bad? Should I be hopeful? What is it?!_

Of course, he was unaware of my mental shouts, and continued into the store. I followed behind him, sighing as I did so. He stopped in front of the candy, and picked up a Three Musketeers and a bag of Skittles. Setting them on the counter, he paid for them, exiting the store as quickly as he'd entered. Once we were back outside, he handed me the candy bar.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it from him.

"To make up for the Starbucks you smacked me upside the head with," he replied, nonchalantly opening the Skittles and popping a few in his mouth.

"Oh, right." I looked down at the candy bar, and deciding that, hey it was free, I should enjoy it, I opened it and took a bite. I let the chocolate melt on my tongue before speaking again. "Sorry about that, by the way."

He glanced at me. "Sorry for what?"

"Knocking you upside the head with a glass bottle. That must have hurt."

"Yeah, it did." He grinned. "I suppose my devilishly good looks were too much for you to handle at the time."

I snorted, trying to cover up the fact that he was close to hitting the mark with that comment. "The day I find you good looking, is the day Hell itself freezes over."

"Are you sure about that?"

I turned my head to look up at him. "Yeah I'm-" I stopped when I discovered that he had moved closer to me, so that his face was only inches away from mine.

"How about now?" he said, voice arrogant. His cool, minty breath blew into my face, and my mind suddenly went into overload. "Do you find me attractive now?"

While a part of me just wanted to admit it, another part of me wanted to move closer to him, and yet another part of me wanted to grab his head and kiss him, the part of me that hated when a guy acted stuck up couldn't stand the thought of letting the arrogance in his voice win. So, I did the one thing I knew would put him in his place.

I kneed him in the happy sacks.

Yeah, I did it. He doubled over, clutching himself, and I laughed as women everywhere gave a shout of victory! Woo-hoo! Score one Samantha; zip for the Hakuron look alike! I'd tamed the beast! Or at least I thought I had, when he suddenly reached out, grabbing my hand and pulling me to him as he straightened.

"You are definitely going to pay for that one," he said, face still slightly contorted in pain.

"Really?" I asked, voice disbelieving.

"Really," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out my cell. "For instance, I could just not give this back to you."

"Hey!" I reached for it, but he held it above his head, too high for me to reach.

"No, no." He waved the cell phone back and forth. "I'll only give it back to you, Samantha, when you say, 'Hakuron is the sexiest man on Earth, and Hell has officially frozen over'."

"I will not say-" I stopped suddenly, realization coursing through me. "How do you know my name? And did you just say your name was..._Hakuron?!_"

"Your cell was turned off when I found it, and when I turned it on the welcoming screen said 'Hi, Samantha!'. I could only assume it was you. Yes, and my name is Hakuron. Why?" His brow furrowed.

I stared at him in disbelief. Why? Why was he asking me that? Didn't he know that he could not only be the twin of one of my favorite manga characters, but he also shared the same name? How could he not know?! Which was when I suddenly remembered that not many people like to read online manga scans as much as I did, and you can't exactly find smutty mangas like _Haou Airen _in book stores like Barnes&Noble very easily. So really, it wasn't as surprising as I'd originally assumed that he didn't know. I couldn't tell him this though, that would be a bit embarrassing, telling him he looked like my dream guy, so I merely replied, "Nothing."

He didn't seem to believe me, but let it slide. "So, say it."

Oh, right. He wanted me to say that one thing. Yeah, right. "No way."

"Then I guess you won't be getting this back," he said, dangling the cell phone over my head.

I gritted my teeth. "Fine." I really wanted my cell back.

He looked down at me expectantly. "Say it."

I closed my eyes, and the words came out strained and annoyed. "Hakuron is the...s-sexiest man on Earth, and Hell has officially...frozen over."

"There," he said. "Now, was that so bad?"

"Yes!" I gagged, while pretending to throw up. "It was."

He handed me the cell phone, and I stepped back quickly so that I could think more clearly, as standing so close to him that whole time had put my mind into overdrive again. "I'll be going now." I turned around and walked away, but not before turning around and smiling as I shouted, "Thanks for the candy bar!" just before turning the corner.

Several hours later, I stood on the front porch of my house, looking up at the sky-which had cleared up earlier that day, shortly after seeing Hakuron. It was still cold, but at least I could see the stars. Inside, I could hear my siblings and parents counting down the ball drop.

"5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

I shouted with them, screaming to the heavens. I was vaguely aware of a lone male shout from the house next door, which I'd discovered upon arriving home from the Carry-Out that someone had bought a few days ago. I didn't care at the moment though, I'd meet them eventually. For now all I cared about was the shining year 2008 promised. I went upstairs to my room, crawling into bed. It may be New Year's, I reminded myself, but I did have school tomorrow, which sucked immensely.

I closed my eyes just before falling asleep, silently making my New Year's resolution. I wanted to find that special someone this year, my soul mate. I noticed when the image of Hakuron appeared in my mind's eye, but I ignored it, reminding myself of my earlier suspicions that he was at least eighteen, therefore unattainable.

At least, that's what I'd thought at the time.

* * *

**So, thanks for reading and review! Here's a sneak peek at the next chap!**

Oh...my...God..., I_ thought, eyes widening at the sight of none other than-you guessed it-Hakuron following behind her._ _What is_ he doing here?!

**Short, but should peak your interest...I hope. -sweatdrops- Tell me what you think!**


	5. Samantha: Day Four

**Sorry bout that, I kinda disappeared for a while didn't I? -shakes head- Ignore me please, I'm a weirdie. But here's the next chap! Tell me what's you think!**

Day four-Monday, January 1, 2008-New Year's Day

I woke with a yawn the next morning to the sound of my cell phone alarm going off, the song playing being the chorus of 'Build God, Then We'll Talk' by Panic! At The Disco. It was an alternative band, with long titles that usually had nothing to do with the song at all, at least, not that she could tell. Some of their songs were weird, but the music was good, and if you listened to the words, they almost told a story, sometimes. Then again, sometimes you couldn't tell if it was talking about one thing, or something else completely different and devoid of the previous topic. But, the main point is, I still think they're a good band.

I stretched my hands over my head, loosening the muscles in my arm, as a satisfied groan escaped my lips at the feeling. I swung my feet over the side of the bed, feet meshing into the soft carpet. I finally reached over to where my phone was plugged into the charged next to the bed, and turned off the alarm before it could replay the chorus for a sixth time. With my phone, the alarm would go off for ten minutes before switching over to snooze. This was, in my opinion, an unreasonably long amount of time, but hey, I didn't make the phone, did I?

I stood, flipping on the light switch on the wall, and walked to the closet, having forgotten to set my clothes out like usual the night before. I settled on a simple black tee, and the usual blue jeans. As I put them on -With undergarments, of course, wouldn't want to forget _those_ now would we?- my mind wandered. I wondered what stupid thing Ariel and I would talk about today, if Morgan would join in, if Cara would drop into our homeroom before the bell rang, as she had a tendency to do, if I would talk to Brandi, or if I would have the rare conversation with Stephanie. Stephanie was more Ariel's friend than mine, and we kind of considered each other to be mainly just acquaintances. She was nice enough though, I liked her. All of the previously mentioned girls were in my homeroom, except for Morgan and Cara, they just came by to talk. Mrs. Cline's homeroom was for Algebra students-basically, all the mathematically elite of the eighth grade. Or, at least, most of the people in the class were. I suspected that some of them weren't nearly as smart as they claimed to be.

I grabbed some socks from a drawer in the dresser and sat on the bed, putting them on with one hand as I simultaneously reached for one of my shoes with the other. After getting them on, I dragged my hoodie from the floor where I'd left it-Not purposely, I swear!-on the floor, putting it on over the tee. I grabbed my bag from the other side of the bed, and left the room, switching off the lights as I went. I quietly made my way downstairs to the kitchen, setting my bag on the floor beside the table.

After rifling through the fridge, I drank a few gulps out of the milk jug, and then closed the door. I took an apple from the wire rimmed basket on the counter, taking a bite as I picked my bag back up as I headed for the front door. The apple tasted sweet, and tart-just how I liked it. Most mornings I wouldn't have eaten anything, but for some odd reason, my mind was telling me to. I felt that I somehow needed to eat something-or maybe it wasn't eat. Maybe what I was feeling was a need to have some sort of food item on me?

_Yeah, and my brother's Superman in disguise, _I thought, shaking my head. Where were all these weird thoughts coming from?

I shut and locked the front door quietly behind me, making my way down the stone steps. The day was cold, and I was glad for the hoodie. I paused as I reached the sidewalk when I heard a door close to my left, from the house next door. I turned to see a tall figure walking off the porch of the two-story building, dressed from head to toe in black.

A jolt of fear flashed through me. Was it a burglar? Should I call the police? The fear turned to panic, though, as the figure walked slowly towards me, stopping just out of reach of the lights along the street. It was winter, and as such, still dark out in the morning, like night. No matter how hard I strained my eyes, I couldn't make out his face in the insufficient lighting. I gulped.

"What a funny face you have," the figure said. "I'd almost think that the girl who stared down a guy so much bigger than her was afraid."

I moaned, the fear vanishing. I knew that voice. "What are you doing here?" I continued to moan. "And why did you come out of my neighbor's house?"

He stepped into the light, and I could see he was grinning. "I'm going to school."

My back stiffened at his words. "School?" I asked uncertainly.

He nodded. "Yeah, school."

I stared at him. This guy was still in school? He looked like an adult, but he was still in school? Had he failed a few years?

_He could just be a senior,_ I reminded myself. Of course, a senior. That made sense. He looked like he was eighteen, so I'd assumed he was out of school, but I could have been wrong. I mean, you'd have messed up too, if you'd seen him. Let me tell you, he doesn't look like a highschooler. It definitely made sense that he could be a senior. _Alas, that still means you can't have him. A senior and an eighth grader, how pedophilic do you think that'd make him look? Or that he'd even want to risk it? Best to give up now. Damn._

"As to your other question," he said, bringing me back from my thoughts. "I moved in next door yesterday. I'm now officially your neighbor."

My jaw dropped. I know I should have made the connection myself, but I was running a bit slow today. The only other explanation would have been that he was robbing the neighbors when I came out. And he obviously wasn't carrying any stolen property. Though he did have an across the body strap on his book bag, which was as black as the black tee and jeans he wore. He looked scrumptious, as usual.

"Hello, Earth to Samantha?" He stepped forward to wave a hand in front of my face. "Come back to us, your time has not yet come! Don't go toward the light!"

I broke out laughing on the spot. I clutched my sides as I doubled over. I admit that I may have been slightly hysterical at the time. He just watched, an amused smile on his face and laughter shining in his eyes.

"Thanks for the warning," I managed to choke out between bursts of laughter.

"No problem." He cocked his head. "In fact I think you owe me. I did just save your life."

I raised my eyebrows as the laughter died down. "Owe you?"

He nodded, expression solemn. "Yes, and I shall decide when to use this little favor. Expect it to come up soon."

I rolled my eyes. "And who says I'll obey?"

"You will." He spoke with utter confidence.

"I won't." I spoke with utter disobedience.

"We'll see." He glanced at the apple still in my hand. "Oh, an apple!" He snatched the fruit from my hand, then turned around and walked down the street stopping once he'd gotten about ten feet away to glance back at me. "Well come on! Walk with me."

I stared for a moment, indecisive, then ran to catch up with him, noting that the urge I'd had earlier must have been because some part of me's known he 'd like the apple. Or maybe I was just paranoid. Ignoring that train of thought, I walked on his right side, and we made our way along the ten or so minute walk. I nearly tripped once, and Hakuron caught my arm, steadying me. He never let go.

By the time we reached the school, the buses had already pulled out and people were making their way into the building. My school is one huge building split off into three sections, Elementary on the left, Middle in the middle, and High on the right. We entered the middle school section, and I pulled my arm free so he could make his way to the office, and undoubtedly to the High School section. I sigh escaped my lips as I thought of that, but I ignored it, and instead headed up the stairs and down two halls to my locker, which was just across the hall from my first classroom.

Ariel was already there, on her knees crouched in front of her locker, backpack open as she stuffed things in and took things out. She glanced up at me with a smile when I drew up next to her. Her locker, 747, is right next to mine. Ariel grabbed the last of the things she'd need for Algebra, and closed her locker shut. Unfortunately, her bag's strap got caught in the door. _Again._

"Damn it," she said, dropping her books to the floor as she tried to force the strap through the crack in the locker.

I snickered. "Poor Ariel, your locker hates you."

She scowled at me, her brown eyes squinting. "I swear, it's not fair. Why do you get to be the descendent of the locker goddess?"

I smiled as my locker opened easily and without hassle. She'd been calling me that since the beginning of the year. Her locker always gave her stress, constantly jammed. Mine always opened like a breeze, so she'd declared me to be the descendent of the locker goddess, since my luck with it was always so good.

Ariel stood up and headed into Mrs. Cline's room, and I quickly followed suit after putting my things away.

Mrs. Cline was no where to be seen, and the only other people in the room were JoJo and Matt Luathan.

"Hi, rose bush fairy!" Ariel called to JoJo as she set her things on her desk, one row over and one desk up from mine. Ariel'd been calling him that since she decided to classify every guy in the class as a mythical creature. JoJo's wildly tight curls that clung close to his head had given her the inspiration to call him rose bush fairy.

JoJo grunted and lay his head back on his desk, no doubt trying to get in another minute or so's nap before class started. I checked the easel in the corner for any assignments and sighed with relief at the words 'No HW' proudly proclaimed in purple marker. I didn't get another moment for calm, though, when Cara and Morgan decided to pay a visit to the room. Ariel joined in, and soon a conversation was going on the books we'd brought. Ariel read the back of the book I had with me, and I read hers, making a mental note to find this book in another library.

That's the thing about Ariel, if you ever need something to read, all you had to do was ask her. She always had books on the brain, and could recommend you anything according to your personal interest. Not to mention that she always somehow was able to find good books where you were convinced there were none.

As Ariel and Morgan began discussing a book they were both reading, with Cara occasionally butting in with a comment or two, I nonchalantly opened my book. I was in caught up with reading when the announcements came on, and with a groan closed the book. After the pledge, I sat down again, hoping to maybe get another few minutes in, when Mrs. Cline came into the room. A surprising figure following behind her.

_Oh...my...God...,_ I thought, eyes widening at the sight of none other than-you guessed it-Hakuron following behind her. _What is he doing here?! _

"Class," Mrs. Cline said, moving to the front of the room, Hakuron on her heels. "This is Hakuron. He's a new student here, so please make him feel welcome." She glanced around the room, no doubt searching for a place for him to sit. "There's a desk in the corner by the window, or you can have the one next to Samantha, if you'd like."

At the sound of my name, Hakuron's head whipped around to the seat Mrs. Cline was pointing to. He scanned the faces nearby until he spotted me to the desk's immediate left. Our eyes locked, and a slow grin crossed his face.

"Hello again, Samantha," he said. I looked down, but everyone else turned to stare at me.

"Yo, Sam-chi," Ariel said, using her nickname for me, "you know this dude?"

Glancing up at her, I nodded. A slow smile crossed her face, and a mischievous glint entered her eyes.

_Oh, crap,_ I thought, _she's planning something._

"Please take your seat, Hakuron," Mrs. Cline said, oblivious to the class' atmosphere and my rigid back.

Grin still in place, he walked to the desk next to me, slowly sinking down into his chair. I kept my face turned away, but saw Ariel flash me a grin that would do a demon proud before turning back in her seat as Mrs. Cline began the lesson.

"Okay, class. Today we'll be going over how to write an equation in slope-intercept form..."

I refused to let myself look at him. I kept my gaze firmly fixed on Mrs. Cline, avoiding the glances that Ariel kept shooting between Hakuron and I. I'd succeeded in my efforts for about fifteen minutes, but then a note plopped onto the desk.

_**Hello, Samantha.**_

I looked at the note, with the same handwriting as that of the note I'd gotten yesterday. Making sure no one was looking, I scribbled a reply, then tossed it nonchalantly onto his desk, all while not looking at him.

_**Hello, Hakuron.**_

He passed the note back after a second._** You seem surprised to see me.**_

_**I am,**_ I replied.

_**Why?**_

I gulped. This might be a bit embarrassing. _**Honestly...I thought you were a highschooler. Or were you held back?**_

I heard a muffled laugh from his direction, then the note came flying back. _**No, I wasn't held back. I'm fourteen years old, the typical eighth grader. Out of curiosity, what grade did you think I was in?**_

I felt myself blush as I wrote the next words and passed them back. _**Umm...I thought you were a...senior.**_

I could imagine his raised eyebrows as he read it. _**I'm flattered. I didn't know you thought I was old enough to be an adult. Am I really that good looking?**_

I rolled my eyes. _**Don't get full of yourself, bud.**_

The note tumbled back a second later. _**How can I not be, when there's a girl sitting right next to me, blushing and doing the most adorable eye rolls...and who will probably have beautiful red cheeks once again after reading this?**_

My eyes widened, and he was right, I did blush. I'd blushed more since I met him than I have in my entire life.

_You will not look, _I told myself. _You will not look, you will not look, you will not look..._

I looked.

He was staring back at me, his chin resting in his hand, elbow on the desk. He had a gorgeous teasing smile on his face that would make any girl weak in the knees, and his book lay open on his desk, seeming completely forgotten. His eyes took the cake, though. They were warm, heated, and full of something I couldn't quite identify...

"Samantha?"

I jumped in my seat and turned back to look at Mrs. Cline. "Yes?"

"What is the formula for slope-intercept form?"

"Umm...," I thought for a minute, "ymx+b?"

Mrs. Cline smiled. "That's correct." She moved on to ask the rest of the class other questions, and I sighed in relief.

I did my best to ignore the teasing words and smiles Hakuron sent me for the rest of the day, and was quite successful at it. It was apparent, however, that there were already a lot of girls with the hots for him. Some part of me was upset with that knowledge, wanting to keep Hakuron to itself, but I told it to get it's priorities in check. After all, I wasn't one of those preppy mini-skirt girls, what attraction could I possibly hold for him...

But I couldn't help but think, as Hakuron walked the halls with me to classes we shared, which almost matched mine, and even walked me home that day, that there was some kind of connection. Nor could I avoid or deny the knowing looks that Ariel, who follows me around until fifth period, that she kept shooting my way all day.

I turned off the computer, a sigh escaping my lips. I glanced at the clock, noting that it was almost midnight, and if I wanted to stay awake in school tomorrow, I'd have to hop into bed. There was a book she wanted to discuss with Morgan, tomorrow, too, so she was sure to put it in her bag.

I turned off the light after setting the alarm, and snuggled under the covers. As I lay there, I couldn't help but think about the day.

It had been wonderful. Hakuron had managed to make this the best day I'd had at school all year. I couldn't stifle the little, teeny-tiny bit of myself that hoped that he might like me, since I was quite certain I liked him. So certain, in fact, that I'd given in to a few of his bated teases and been awarded with a compliment that made my heart stutter, though I'd never admit that. It seemed to me as though there was a connection, but how could I be certain he had felt it too?

I couldn't. Which was why when, at lunch, Morgan shot me with a barrage of questions-Ariel must've dished-I pretended to be quite bored with the subject, though I think I failed. Especially when she noticed that I kept shooting quick peripheral peeks at him under my lashes at his table with a bunch of guys, and that I sighed when I heard his laugh, and that when he shot me a grin over his shoulder, and I smiled back...

Oh, hell! Who was I kidding, I hadn't fooled anyone! It was obvious that I was attracted to him, and neither Morgan nor Ariel let it be, constantly bringing it up.

As I fell asleep, my mind telling me to forget my feelings toward him and give up, but that small little fire inside me that he'd started the first day I'd met him, a fire I'd been unaware of until just then, remained ever hopeful, refusing to go out.

**Well, there it is. Here's the preview of the next chappie cause I'm evil.**

* * *

__

'I picked at the ravioli on my tray, sullen and angry, even if I didn't want to be. I couldn't seem to help it, though.

_That morning, when I'd gotten to school, Hakuron hadn't spoken to me. Oh no, he'd been too caught up in the other members of the female persuasion that surrounded him. He glanced my way a few times, but made no move to talk to me. What's more, he didn't even send another note like yesterday. He didn't walk with me to any classes, surrounded even when in the halls. It pissed me off._

_"You know, Samantha," Morgan said, tucking a strand of her light brown hair with blonde highlights behind her ear, "you shouldn't take out your anger on the ravioli. What did it ever do to you?"'_

**So there it is. Review please! Next chapter will come soon, hopefully!**


	6. Samantha: Day Five

**I am terrible at updating. Sorry! Here's the next chap. There are only two more for Samantha's Week after this. Then I'll start the next one!!**

**Review please!**

Day five-Tuesday, January 2, 2008

I picked at the ravioli on my tray, sullen and angry, even if I didn't want to be. I couldn't seem to help it, though.

That morning, when I'd gotten to school, Hakuron hadn't spoken to me. Oh, no, he'd been too caught up in the other members of the female persuasion that surrounded him. He glanced my way a few times, but made no move to talk to me. What's more, he didn't even send another note like yesterday. He didn't walk with me to any classes, surrounded even when in the halls. It pissed me off.

"You know, Samantha," Morgan said, tucking a strand of her light brown hair with blonde highlights behind her ear, "you shouldn't take out your anger no the ravioli. What did it ever do to you?"

Ariel snickered, as Cara, who was sitting next to her, said something that had absolutely nothing to do with the topic. That's the thing about Cara, you see. She'll say anything that comes to mind, even if it's totally pointless. Like now, she said something about a pirate. Yeah. There were times I thought her brain didn't have a filter.

I pointed my spork at her. "Don't make me use this," I said, shooting her with a glare that should have melted her to bits then and there.

"Yeah," Ariel said, a lopsided grin on her face, "fear the power of her almighty spork!"

That made me laugh a little. We'd been making that joke for a while now, but I couldn't remember how it started. Something about replacing Poseidon's trident with a spork and using it to eat green beans...

"What's your problem, anyway?" Morgan asked. "What's got you so peeved?"

"I know," Ariel said quietly, voice purring as she glanced at me. "Sam-chi's got man problems, doesn't she? A bit of jealousy, perhaps? Not getting enough attention from your lovely Hakuron?"

I glared at her and didn't answer, mainly because she'd hit the nail on the head. The knowing look on her face that she'd had on since yesterday was enough to make her feel slightly uncomfortable. It was like she knew every I was thinking about this...

_Then again,_ I reminded myself,_ that might be because she has the most experience when it comes to guys of the four of us here. _That was true enough. Ariel'd had at least four boyfriends that she could remember her mentioning. And she'd also had her first kiss. Cara'd had a boyfriend, but it had been a prank, so it didn't count. Cruel, I know, but still.

So, yeah. Ariel was the only one of the four seated who'd had a _real_ boyfriend, and had her first kiss. Though she'd said it hadn't been anything special for her, but had allowed the suggestion that maybe it just hadn't been the right guy. Which did give her the right to have a 'knowing' look when it came to the subject of boys when she was amongst the four of them.

"You know, Sam-chi," Ariel said, her tone curious, "I noticed this yesterday, but forgot to ask you. Don't you think Hakuron's name sounds familiar? And I could have sworn I'd seen him somewhere..."

I looked up from the ravioli, finally spearing some onto the fork and getting ready to take a bite. "Think, Ariel. Think really hard."

She frowned at me, a mock glare on her face at my sarcastic tone. "Ha ha. Very funny. Don't you agree, though?"

Popping a piece of ravioli in my mouth, I nodded, and swallowed. "Yes. He looks like Hakuron from _Haou Airen_."

Her eyes widened. "I thought he looked familiar. How odd. Do you think he knows that?"

I shook my head. "Doubt it. Seriously, Ariel, how many people do you know who read that smutty little manga other than us?"

She smiled reluctantly. "Point taken."

"Who, and what are you talking about?" Morgan and Cara both asked. Sighing, Ariel and I explained to them the significance of Hakuron's name and looks in relation to _Haou Airen_.

"Cool," Morgan said. "He's like your dream guy come to life, right?"

I scowled at her, hoisting another ravioli to my lips. "I guess."

"You guess what?" asked a voice behind me.

I jumped, dropping the spork back onto the tray, and turned to the now laughing Hakuron that stood behind me, tray in hand. He smiled down at me, and I thought for sure I should be melting into a big puddle of goop at his feet.

Ariel glanced between the two of us, that look back on her face, as she stood to make a spot next to me for him. "Join us?" she asked.

Smiling, Hakuron accepted the vacant seat, sitting so close I could feel the warmth from his body. I noticed a few glares from other girls in the cafeteria, but ignored it.

"So, you guess what?" he repeated, looking at me.

I picked my spork up again. "Nothing."

He frowned, but didn't prod further. Instead, he made small talk with the others at the table. I ate my food in silence, trying my best to ignored the butterflies in my stomach. I was taking a swig of milk, and a second later nearly spewed it all over the table. Conversation stopped, and everyone turned to look at me.

"You okay?" Cara asked, her dark face squinted with concern.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered back, wiping the milk from my chin with a napkin.

"You sure?" Hakuron said, looking down at me with an innocent expression, but his eyes danced with laughter.

I glared at him. Like he didn't know it was his fault. As soon as I'd taken a drink, his hand had suddenly appeared on my thigh just above my knee, turning the butterflies into a roaring inferno. The milk had served to dampen the flames, but since his hand was still one my leg, they hadn't died down yet.

Especially when he suddenly squeezed my leg a second later. That made the flames come back in full force, and my face burned so hot it could melt steel. A glance at him showed he wasn't looking at me, but talking to Morgan, yet his eyes had the most curious look in them. Almost like...affection? Tenderness?

Before I could decide on what it was, I saw Ariel accessing my expression, and she kept glancing to where Hakuron's right arm disappeared beneath the round table. One brow was raised, and her eyes were mischievous. She bent to look under the table...

And I hopped up so fast everyone turned to look at me. Hakuron was forced to let go of my leg, and was looking at me, confused.

"I...ah...I'm taking up my tray." I grabbed the piece of red plastic from the table and made my way to the turn in area, which was down a narrow hall, placing it in the little window. I then stepped through the little door next to it into the hall outside the cafeteria doors, and right in front of the bathrooms.

I walked in, splashing my face a few times with cool water.

_Get a grip,_ I told myself. _So what if he touched your leg? So what if you're attracted to him? So what if he makes you feel a way you couldn't explain even if you wanted to..._

I turned away from that train of thought as I walked from the restroom, starting to head back to the cafeteria.

"What was that about?"

I spun around to see Hakuron, leaning casually against the wall, but his gaze was intense on me. As I stood there in the middle of the hall, he pulled himself up, and stepped forward, stopping to stand directly in front of me, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well?"

I stared up at him, considering not answering, but what the heck, he'd probably find out eventually anyway. "You were touching me."

He raised an eyebrow. "And?"

My jaw dropped. "'And?' That's all you have to say? Ariel was about to look under the table and see you holding my leg and all you can say is 'and?'"

He shrugged. "What about it? Who cares if she saw?"

I glared at him. "I care."

"Why?"

That threw me for a loop. I blinked. "What?"

"Why? Why do you care?"

I looked up at him, a feeling close to hurt in my heart. Why did I care? I wanted to shout into his face that it was because I liked him, but I couldn't do that. I didn't think he liked me, anyway. My sudden lack of self-confidence crashed into my resolve and the little burning flame of hope, extinguishing it. He couldn't like me. No, it was impossible. I was just me. That's all I'd ever been, all I ever would be. What about me could attract him?

So instead of answering, I asked him a question. "Why'd you have your hand on my leg?"

It was his turn to blink. "Huh?"

"Why'd you have your hand on my leg?" I repeated, giving him a glare that was passable, lacking actual anger to power it.

He looked down at me, expression solemn, seeming to search my face for something, then shook his head. "You just don't understand, do you?" he whispered, so quietly I didn't think I was supposed to hear. Then he said, louder, "I did it because I wanted to. I don't need another reason."

I shook my head before he'd even finished. "With me, you do need a reason."

When I looked up at him, his eyes had taken on a new light, similar to the one at the table, but more intense, and filled with more emotion than before. "I don't think you're ready to hear them," he muttered, brushing a stray strand of hair that had loosed itself of my ponytail behind one ear.

I froze, my mouth popping open. Before I could even ask what he meant, he was gone, entering the cafeteria again. I stared at his back, wanting to hope, but afraid to at the same time.

I walked back into the cafeteria a minute later, the extinguished flame bursting back to life just the smallest bit as I dared to hope for what I was sure was the impossible.

Hakuron and I walked in silence on the way home, the atmosphere tense, and I glanced at him a few times. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to apologize for earlier, but was embarrassed to do so as well. Would he laugh? Would he be angry? I wasn't sure, and was afraid to find out.

When we got to the front of my house, I stepped on one step, then turned around and looked at him. We stared at each other for a moment, and I plucked up my courage.

"Hakuron-"

"Samantha-"

We both blinked, then laughed when we realized we'd spoken at the same time. The tension that had filled the air lifted, and I smiled, as did he.

"You go first," he said.

I sucked in a breath. "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have been so...snippish."

He raised a brow. "Snippish?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." He smiled. "Okay, your turn."

His eyelids lowered slightly, and he cocked his head at me. "I was just wondering...would you like to go to the park with me?"

I felt my eyes widen as my jaw dropped. "What?"

His smile grew more profound. "Would-you-like-to-go-to-the-park-with-me?" He said it very slowly, as though he were speaking to an idiot.

I glared at him. "I..umm..." I licked my lips. Should I go with him, or not? One look at his face and it was apparent to me what the answer was. "Uh..sure. Yeah. Sure, why not?" I tried my hand at nonchalance, making it seem as though I didn't care one way or the other if I went.

His eyes sparkled with silent laughter. I don't think I fooled him. "Okay, then I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight." He ruffled my hair. "See you."

I watched him walk away, and had he looked back, he'd have seen a small frown on my face. I liked him, but that last gesture had made my doubt about his feelings towards me increase exponentially. Because if there was one thing I knew from the movies, and from all the couples I'd seen formed throughout my life, it's that people who liked each other did not ruffle the other person's hair.

That's what I believed, anyway.


	7. Samantha: Day Six

**Hey guys.**

**Been a while since I updated, I know.**

**I'm not dead.**

**It's been hard is all, especially the few months.**

**You see, last month on March 20th, a little more than three months ago...a good friend of mine committed suicide.**

**It's been trying. Everything reminds us constantly of her. She sat at our table, was at the birthday parties, she was apart of our little _family_, and now she's gone.**

**The first week after, I barely attended any classes--I was mainly in the mourning room at school, with the rest of my friends.**

**I've been crying a lot recently. And for a long time, I don't think anthing will be 'normal' like it was. The lunch table just feels so...empty, now, with that extra seat. **

**I'd like to ask a favor of those who are reading this. If you could please, just please, pray for her in heaven. I don't care if your atheist, christian, judaism, hinduism, islam, whatever...**

**If you could please, just spare a minute, and pray for her? It would a lot to me, and her family. We miss her very much.**

**She loved Elmo and John Deere. She was in your face, and if she had a problem with you, she told you. She hated almost everything girly. She carried a plush Elmo on a keychain that laughed when you pressed it's tummy. If she saw us grieving and crying for her now, she'd probably whack us upside the head with a hammer for doing so. **

**She died March 20th, 2009. Her birthday was March 21st.**

**She would have been sixteen.**

**Her name was Cassie.**

**Thanks for understanding, you guys are awesome. **

Day six-Wednesday, January 3, 2008

I searched through my closet, desperately trying to decide what to wear. I alternated between casual, a bit dressy, and messy, unable to decide.

School had gone by rather swiftly, with Hakuron making time to talk with her today, but he'd been ambushed at lunch and was unable to sit with her. He'd used all his usual quips, and they'd had their usual play fights, and he'd walked her home. But not before reminding her about coming to get her at eight that night.

She held the clothing for messy in front of her. Would he think she was a slob if she picked this? She didn't want him to know that she cared about her appearance in front of him, so wouldn't this work for that purpose? Or was it a bit extreme?

She held up the casual clothing now. This was neutral. Would he think she didn't care about this meeting at all if she wore something like this? Sure she didn't want him to know she cared about her appearance, but she also didn't want him thinking she was completely ignorant to how she dressed. Was this significant to him? If she showed up with her usual clothes, would he be disappointed?

Finally, she held up the clothes that were a bit dressy, a porn of her best jeans, and a long sleeved lilac colored blouse. If she wore this, would he think she was being to obvious with her feelings? Would he find it weird that she was dressing up for the park? Was her desire to look good for him strong enough to overcome these questions?

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she decided that, yes, it did. Her desire was stronger than everything else that plagued her thoughts.

I put on the clothes, smoothing out any wrinkles that might have appeared. Then she stood in front of the mirror.

_Makeup, or no makeup? That is the question,_ I thought as I looked over myself.

She'd had a lucky break tonight. Her parents were out having dinner with friends, her sisters were staying with girlfriends, and her brother was also at a friend's house. She hadn't told her parents about tonight, and knew she wasn't supposed to go out on a school night without them knowing, but if she told them, she knew they'd assume it was a date.

_Which it isn't_, I assured myself. _It's just two friends hanging out together. That's it._ She ignored the part of her that scoffed that logic.

Having decided on clear lip gloss, I smoothed the shining liquid onto my lips, and on a whim, decided to release my hair from it's ponytail. I then looked down at my nails, and quickly filed them, deciding that they, too, might as well get 'beautified' as Marline would call it.

At exactly eight, just as I was putting on my shoes, the doorbell rang. I nearly ran down the stairs to the front door, taking a moment to collect myself before answering-mainly to slow down the panting from my mad dash.

When I opened the door, Hakuron stood on the other side, wearing black jeans, a black leather jacket, and a black shirt that looked like silk. Almost the same he'd looked when they'd first met. She had the oddest urge to run her hands over his shirt to see if it was real silk.

"Hello, Samantha," he said with that warm voice of his.

I smiled. "Hi, Hakuron." I gestured at his attire. "You look fantastic."

"Same for you," he replied, raking me with his gaze, pausing at my free hair and glossed lips.

I gulped. "Yeah, thanks."

A teeth-baring smile crossed his face. "Shall we go?" He held his hand out to her.

I stared at the hand for a minute, then stepped out the front door and locked it behind me before taking it in mine. His hands were so big and warm, they engulfed mine. His eyes now oddly warm with something she couldn't place after she'd taken his hand, Hakuron led her down the stairs and turned left. She followed, and they walked in companionable silence for a while.

When we reached the park, we sat on the sings, and I drew little designs in the sand with the tip of my shoe.

"So," I said, "what brought all this on?"

Hakuron swung in circles in his swing. "What?"

"What made you want to bring me here?" I repeated.

He glanced over at me, a warm smile tugging his lips. "I don't know, just thought you'd like it."

"Hmmm." I looked out into the trees. "I do."

"You do what?"

I smiled at him. "You know, I just noticed that you like making me repeat myself, don't you?"

He laughed, "It's one of my favorite hobbies."

I shook my head, then reverted my attention back to the trees. "I do like it. Being here, that is. It's nice, and quiet. Peaceful."

I began to draw a heart with my foot in the sand. I was dangerously close to getting my hopes up, to allowing myself to think he might like me. No matter how much my mind told me it was irrational, my heart simply didn't want to listen. It-the traitor-wanted to believe that he might like me. And my mind was starting to be swayed in that direction, too. It was telling me to do something that could definitely risk my relationship with him, because it wanted to know once and for all. It wanted me to ask if he liked me. The thing was, though, the compulsion was so strong, I actually started to ask.

"Hey, Hakuron, I-ayeeeeeee!" My question was cut short when a strong force pushed me so hard I nearly fell off the swing as at the same time I was propelled high on the swing. I looked behind me to see a devilish grin on Hakuron's face, and as I came back down, he pushed me back up again. I hadn't even noticed him leave his swing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a bit breathily as my stomach gave a lurch when I was at the top of a particularly high arch.

"What does it look like? I'm pushing you on the swing." He laughed as he pushed me again.

"I know that! But, why?"

"Do I need a reason? I want to."

I didn't get to ask him anything else, because I was too busy concentrating on keeping myself going high in the swing, knuckles white as I gripped the chains. After another few minutes like that, Hakuron stopped pushing and came around to the front, his arms stretched out in front of him.

"Jump!" he shouted.

I stared at him like he'd sprouted a second head. "Are you nuts?!"

He smiled. "Jump! I'll catch you."

My next look questioned his sanity.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Samantha, don't you trust me? I'll catch you, I swear."

I squinted my eyes at him for a second, then gave a slow nod. "Okay. But if you miss, and I die, I'm going to come back and haunt you."

He merely smiled as I prepped myself. I counted to three, waited until the height of my arch, then jumped, a scream coming from my throat the whole way down.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in a heap on top of a warm body, which was sprawled out on the grass.

"What happened to, 'I'll catch you'?" I asked sarcastically.

"I did," Hakuron protested.

I rolled me eyes. "Yeah, normally when you catch something, you don't fall into the grass."

He made a protesting noise, and it made me laugh. I pulled my head from where it was nestled on his chest-quite comfortably, I might add-to look at his face when I made my next retort.

Suddenly, though, any reply I might have given him vanished from my mind when I realized that our faces were only a few inches away. My hands convulsed on his chest-which was where they'd landed, and I'd conveniently learned that his shirt was in fact real silk-at the sight his face presented. His beautiful, golden brown eyes bore into mine, and my breath caught. His lips were curved into a small smile, his hair tousled, cheeks flushed. He looked beautiful. The air grew warm around us, and I felt as though my insides were melting. Hakuron's eyes grew tender as I watched, and, ever so slowly, he began to raise his face up towards mine…

"Hey, guys, watcha doin'?"

_Oh, God, no._ I closed my eyes and groaned. _Please, please, don't let it be who I think it is!_

"Sam-chi! What are you doing, you naughty girl!" another voice said.

_NOOO!!!_ I turned my head in the direction of the speakers. _Not her too! Please, not the two of them together! Please, don't let it be them…Crap!_

It was. Ariel and Morgan both stood five or so feet away, staring down at us. Morgan had a small grin on her face, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her jeans. Ariel stood just behind her, and instead of Morgan's small grin, she had a wicked smile on her face and the mischievous, planning gleam she'd had in her eyes two days ago was back with a vengeance.

"Watcha doin'?" Morgan repeated, an amused tone to her voice.

It was then that my poor, abused mind noticed that I was still lying on top of Hakuron, in the open, and two of my friends were watching me. A glance at Hakuron showed he was just noticing this, as well.

This was awkward.

I scrambled off him and stood up, brushing nonexistent debris from my pant legs. I felt more than saw Hakuron stand up behind me, close enough that I could feel the heat coming off him, far enough that I felt a curious sense of absence.

"Sam-chi," Ariel said, her voice dripping with wicked intent, "why didn't you tell us you and Hakuron were an item?"

I sputtered, "W-we aren't! Who says we are?"

I felt Hakuron go curiously still behind me, but didn't analyze that too much. I had these two to deal with.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked, pulling her arms from her pockets to cross them over her chest.

I glared at her. "We aren't an item!" Even if I wanted us to be.

_What about just a second ago?_ A rebellious part of me asked. _He looked almost as though he were about to kiss you…_

_Go bash your head against a tree for me, _I told it.

Morgan didn't look as though she believed me, and neither did Ariel.

"I'm going to go, Samantha," Hakuron said. "You coming?"

I turned to him, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm coming." I turned back to my two friends, giving them a squinty eyed glare. "Don't even think about bringing this up at school tomorrow," I warned.

They both smiled, "Okay." I didn't believe them for a second.

Hakuron and I walked away, and a final peek over my shoulder showed Morgan walking away, but Ariel was still facing us, her phone out and in her hand. She was focused on the screen, pressing a few buttons.

_What weird friends I have,_ I thought.

Hakuron and I walked home in silence, except for when we were just out of the park, when I shivered as a cold wind blew by.

"Are you cold?" Hakuron asked, looking down at me with what seemed to be concern.

"No," I said, but shivered even as I said them.

He obviously didn't believe me, because he shrugged out of his jacket-I took a moment to admire his muscles-and draped it over my shoulders. I thankfully settled into it's warmth, luxuriating in the spicy scent of it.

When we got home, Hakuron stepped up to the porch with me, and I turned on the steps.

"Thanks, I had fun." I smiled at him.

He grinned. "It's no problem."

I took a closer look at him. He looked pale, a bit sickly. "Are you feeling alright?"

He started to nod, but ended up shaking his head. "I think I'm getting a cold or something. My head hurts a bit."

"Oh," I nibbled my lip, "I hope you get better soon, than."

His smile was warm as he looked up at me. "Thank you, Samantha."

He leaned forward, and kissed my cheek. Just a peck, the tiniest touch of skin, but it was enough to send my heart clamoring through my chest.

As he walked away, my heart swelled with hope that I didn't want to feel.

_We're just friends, _I reminded myself._ Just friends._


	8. Samantha: Day Seven

Day seven-Thursday, January 4, 2008-Samantha's Last Day

I was disappointed right off the next day. Hakuron wasn't there, he'd taken the day off, claiming to be sick. I believed him, he hadn't looked too good when I'd seen him last night, after all.

It turned out I'd been right not to trust Ariel and Morgan. No sooner than I'd sat down at lunch did they ambush me, wanting every last detail. I gave the briefest answers I could get away with, but it took a while for them to get off my back. It didn't help that Cara was just discovering all this, or that Ariel had decided to tell Stephanie about it last night on the phone, so she was sitting with us that day too.

"Seems like you two have it going on!" Stephanie said, a smile lighting her face. Her hair was red, and more wavy than curly.

"We do not!" I rolled my eyes. Recently I'd begun to like Stephanie more and more.

Ariel made a 'pfff'-ing sound with her lips.

I glared at her. "Save me your sarcastic comments and lip noises, please."

A corner of her mouth lifted. "What? I'm just looking out for your best interests." I gave her a I-so-do-not-believe-you look. "Yeah."

"I'm serious!" She grinned when the look stayed in place. "Okay, maybe some of it's for personal entertainment, but I swear, there is a reason I'm questioning and pestering you."

I raised a brow. "And that would be?"

Ariel smiled. "Advice. Here's what I recommend you do at this point. He's home sick today, right?" I nodded. "So, take him some fruit. Fruit's good for sick people."

"I though that was soup?" Morgan said.

"Both, really. But she can't very well knock on his front door, a bowl of soup in hand, and say, 'I come bearing soup! Allow me to feed it to you!' can she?"

Stephanie laughed, and Cara smiled. Morgan's grin covered her face, and I rolled my eyes. I would _not _say something like that.

I ignored the part of me that argued I might just do something like that.

"I see your point," Morgan said. "Fruit it is then."

I glowered at the other four girls. "I am _not_ taking him fruit!"

* * *

I stared down at the carton of strawberries I carried, trying to figure out just how I'd come to be taking them to Hakuron. I stood in front of his door now, shifting from foot to foot.

I'd gotten home, I remembered that, then, looking in the fridge, had seen the strawberries. I'd unconsciously grabbed them, and before I'd known it, I'd ended up here.

_If Ariel had just kept her mouth shut…_

I pushed away that line of thought that I had no doubt would lead to murderous intents, and ringed the door bell, stomach bouncing around like crazy as I waited for him to answer.

And waited.

And waited.

_Maybe he's too sick to answer the door? _I thought, and reached out to grab the handle.

The door was unlocked, and so I stepped inside, closing it behind me. I looked around at the living room I stood in, liking the décor. It was all blacks and woodsy colors. It was nice, warm. Homey.

I walked across the room to a staircase leading up, a hallway next to it, and leaned in the frame.

"Hakuron?" I called. "Hakuron, you there?"

"Samantha?" The surprised voice came from my left.

I pulled my head out and looked in the direction indicated, promptly freezing at the sight that awaited me.

Hakuron stood there-in nothing but a white towel.

My eyes bugged out as I took in the expanse of his muscular chest and arms. His strong thighs. His damp hair. His steamy skin…

I swooned. Literally. For the first time in my life, I, Samantha Ward, swooned.

Hakuron took advantage of the moment, rushing past me up the stairs as I leaned against the wall, and I resisted the urge to watch him go up, knowing if I did I'd see even more and might actually pass out.

I made my way to the loveseat that sat in the middle of the room, television in front, facing the other direction. I sank into the light brown material, glad I'd made it before my legs gave out.

Jeez, this wasn't what I'd come here for! I'd just wanted to give him fruit, not get a free show.

_Though_, a perverted part of my brain noted, _he was incredibly sexy back there. And he's oh-so nummy…_

"Samantha?"

Hakuron's voice distracted me, and I looked over my shoulder to see him at the foot of the stairs, in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Hi, Hakuron," I said, voice slightly breathy.

He walked around to sit next to me, and I squirmed in my seat a bit.

"Sorry about that," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "It must have been embarrassing for you. And I didn't hear the bell in the shower."

"I-it's okay," I said, and pushed the strawberries at him. "I brought these for you."

"Strawberries?" He took them from me. "Thank you."

"Ariel said that fruit was good for sick people, and, you know, I want you to get better and all. So I kind of just decided to bring them here when I saw them in the fridge. Would you have liked something else? I knew I should have gotten grapes…," I rambled.

Hakuron smiled. "No, strawberries are fine. They're my favorite, in fact."

"Oh." I looked around as he opened the case and popped the first fruit in his mouth. "Where are your parents?"

"They work a lot," he said, still chewing. "I see them often enough, but the time after New Year's is the busiest."

"Ah." I watched him eat for a minute. "Are you feeling any better?"

He grinned. "Yep." He looked it, too. His skin wasn't as pale as it was last night, and he looked refreshed after his shower. He still seemed a bit sickly, but he'd be better by tomorrow, at least.

A silence settled between us, and it made me uncomfortable. I had to fill it with something, _anything_.

"Stephanie says it seems like you and I have got it going on," I blurted. Oh, crap. Not that. Anything but that. But it was too late, the words were tumbling from my mouth before I could stop them. "I quickly told her how wrong she was, though. I mean, it's not right, us together, you know? Especially since you're so attractive and I'm just me. It's understandable if I like you, but how could I ever hope that my feelings might be retur-" I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from going further, turning away from him so he couldn't see my face and the blush flaming my cheeks.

"Samantha?" Hakuron's voice was soft. "Your feelings what? Returned? Tell me, Samantha." I refused to look at him, afraid of the expression I'd see there. Would he be angry, mortified?

"Samantha, tell me," he repeated, voice still as soft.

What was the point? He'd figure it out eventually, anyway, even if I didn't tell him. I sighed. "Hakuron, I, umm, like you. Like, like you-like you." I bit my lip. "Don't worry though, I won't act on it. I know it would upset you, and I don't want things to be awkward between us."

Silence. Then: "You stupid girl."

That shocked me enough to look at him. "What?" I sort of froze when I saw his face, though. It was glorious. He was smiling so broadly, his teeth showing white and sparkling, that it made my heart skip a beat. His eyes were tender, affectionate, joyous, and shining golden-brown so bright, they reminded me of honey.

"You stupid, stupid girl," he repeated, then did the thing I'd least expected him to do.

He kissed me.

He pulled me forward and his lips descended on mine. They were warm and soft, and before I knew it, I'd melted in his embrace. His teeth nipped at my lower lip, which was trembling. He caressed my lips in such a way, I though for sure I'd pass out, if the fire flaring inside me didn't burn me to death first. Then, just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he pulled away just enough to whisper four words. For words that made my heart beat fast, and my eyes near burst with tears.

"I like _you,_ Samantha."

* * *

That night I lay on my bed, cell phone pressed to my ear.

"Dammit, Hakuron! You gave me your cold!" I accused him, voice a bit nasal.

The laughter on the other side of the phone made my heart skip a beat once again. _"It was worth it, wasn't it?"_

I blushed, but couldn't argue that point. "Yeah, I guess."

"_You guess?" _His voice was full of mock pain. _"Come on, Samantha, you're wounding my ego."_

I laughed, cuddling into Hakuron's jacket. I listened as he ranted and raved about his poor ego, reveling in the knowledge that I had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that had given me best first kiss I could ask for.

I suddenly wasn't so angry at Ariel for all her advice.

Hakuron had made my heart flip, my stomach, churn, and my skin tingle. And something told me, as I listened to him complain once more about my bruising his ego, that as long as he was with me, life would never be boring.

I licked my lips.

They tasted like strawberries.

End Week One-Samantha

**Well, I suppose that's it.**

**Sam's Week is Done! **

**And next up is...**

**dundundundundundun!!!**

**Morgan!**

**And!**

**Zero!**

**Yeah.**

**Thanks for sticking with me throughout this thing!**

**It means a lot to me!**

**Been on the look for Week Two!**

**REVIEW! Please!**

**Love you all!**

**vampgirl8**


	9. Week Two: Morgan is up!

**vampgirl8:**

**Hello~! **

**This is an Author's Note saying that Week Two: Morgan has finally been put up! **

**The first two chapters, as of the moment, are available to read. **

**Also, I shortened and changed the prologue considerably. **

**It's the same basics, but in a much more condensed, simpler form.**

**Go read it!! **

**Thank you!**

**~vampgirl8**


End file.
